


Only You

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Lessons Learned Through Sex, No Abusive Undertones, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: One of Haruh's co-workers angers Takashi at a company dinner and he brews in his jealousy until they return home when Haruhi confronts him for his odd behavior. Takashi feels it necessary to remind her just who is allowed to touch her...
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story originally posted on my Tumblr as a prompt request (#15 "F*ck Me Harder) and decided to also post it here. I hope you enjoy.

She had just about enough of her husband’s frivolous attitude since leaving their law firm’s dinner party. They looked forward to the event; happily discussing the delicious spreads and pleasant ambiance they’d enjoy that evening.

It appeared they had enjoyed themselves until her co-worker joined their conversation near the eighth hour. That was when Takashi’s pleasant mood suddenly turned sullen and dark. His mannerisms also changed; acting as her shadow for the rest of the evening. Where she stepped he followed closely, watching her co-worker in his peripheral vision.

She was intent on enjoying herself despite her husband’s brooding behavior but it proved too great to ignore. She could feel his strong aura heat her back everywhere she went. When their evening came to a close she noticed his grip on her hand was more rigid than usual as they walked to their car.

Now they were nearly home, having driven in silence since leaving the venue. Haruhi knew her husband wasn’t ignoring her or projecting his anger onto her. He was often a man of few words when his emotions got the best of him. His frustration silenced his tongue as he fought to speak his mind, although most times he needed Haruhi to prod him towards his honesty.

When they were in the privacy of their home Haruhi finally approached him.

“Takashi, what was with you tonight?” She asked as she slipped off her coat by the front door.

Takashi shrugged as he slid off his shoes. He extended a hand to her, silently asking for her coat which she obliged. He hung their coats on the rack and returned his attention to her.

“I didn’t appreciate how your co-worker touched you.” He finally confessed, remembering back to the conversation from earlier that evening. He remembered how his blood boiled when he witnessed that man’s hand linger on his wife’s back, nearly rubbing her shoulder before Takashi approached the pair. He knew his wife was oblivious to other’s subtle hints but there was no excuse for the man. Takashi made his strong presence known quickly, successfully warding off the flirt, but his anger remained nestled in his chest like a warm stone. He tried to shake it off but as the evening progressed he noticed more and more unwanted attention on his beautiful wife. Dozens of eyes followed her around the room, confirming her co-worker wasn’t the only man he should keep his eye on. He couldn’t begin to relax until they got into their car.

“Is that what upset you, because my co-worker touched me?” She wanted to be more upset than she was. She wanted to chastise his jealousy and reprimand his behavior but for the life of her she couldn’t help but feel a little aroused. Haruhi felt like she should chastise herself for not taking this matter seriously.

But was it really serious?

“I don’t appreciate men purposefully touching my wife.” Takashi snapped back. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick hair, trying to find his composure.

“We were just talking.” She tried to amend.

Takashi shook his head, “ _You_ were just talking but he wasn’t. I know what I saw.”

“Then what did you see?” She challenged him, still not fully grasping his reasoning. She loved this man but sometimes he could be very confusing, especially when he became flustered with anger.

Takashi sighed his exasperation as he placed his hand on her back, timidly pressing his fingers into her skin.

“That’s it?” Haruhi said loudly, “That’s what riled you up tonight?”

Takashi’s frown deepened as he barked back, “His touch was not innocent.”

“No?” She blurted, unaware of her rising tone, “I didn’t notice it at the time so it obviously wasn’t a big deal. I would have noticed if a man wanted to feel me.”

He arched an eyebrow at this, “Really, you would have noticed?” He questioned, absolutely doubting that she would have. He loved his wife dearly but sometimes she was too oblivious for her own good.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his fingertips into her tense muscles, kneading the stress that had accumulated that evening.

“Is this innocent?” He asked.

Haruhi couldn’t catch the quiet moan that escaped her throat, snapping her attention to the man towering over her. It appeared he made his point.

“Who’s allowed to touch you like that this?” He asked, deepening his presses into her shoulders.

Haruhi moaned again, “You Takashi.”

His frown let up a little as his fingers traveled down her arms and wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

“Who is allowed to make you feel this way?” His angry tone was morphing into a tease yet kept the deep undertone of anger. It only encouraged her arousal.

“You Takashi.” She answered again, watching his hard gray eyes beginning to soften.

He pulled her forward and crashed his lips against hers, claiming her the way he desperately wanted to at the dinner party. Oh how he wanted to make a grand display of marking her as his but he was raised better than that and he knew it would have upset her.

But they weren’t at the dinner anymore.

They were in the privacy of their home.

Takahi grabbed her bottom and lifted her up to his front, pressing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, consequentially hiking her dress past her thighs. He deepened their kiss, hungrily snaring her soft lips for his own. He felt her slim fingers grab his hair for purchase, pulling him closer.

“Who can hold you like this?” He growled against her lips, momentarily catching his breath.

“You Taka.” Her quivering voice betrayed how much his jealousy stimulated her. She tried to hide just how much she wanted him but her desperate voice gave her away.

Takashi smirked as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his dress pants, inadvertently also touching her sensitive womanhood as he worked on his clothing. His pants pooled around his ankles and he carefully stepped out of them; kicking them away to not risk being bound at his feet. Once the offending clothing was gone he slipped a finger between her folds, pleasantly surprised by how wet she already was and by the fact she forwent panties for the party.

He zealously kissed her again as he slowly pumped one finger into her, thoroughly enjoying how she squirmed in his arms, and soon added a second finger while quickening his pace. He savored her desperate moans which he caught with his lips and knew she’d soon beg for more.

He wanted her to beg.

“Who can satisfy you?” He teased, nipping at her bottom lip.

“You Taka.” She gasped, quickly unraveling under his manipulations.

He pulled his fingers from her to grab his cock and lubricated his tip between her folds. Haruhi’s breath hitched as he slid himself inside. She could feel herself stretching as her body swallowed his length. His cock always pushed her small body to its limit as he forced himself through her tight entrance but the pleasure surmounted the pinch of pain in the beginning. She was so small and yet she could handle him – every inch.

“What do you want?” He gasped as he allowed her to adjust to his size.

“Fuck me.” She groaned.

He captured her lips once more as he pushed her against the wall. Carefully he began thrusting into her, pulling back to fill her again. His slow ministrations were maddening. She knew he didn’t want to hurt her but…

“Harder.” She demanded against his lips. “Fuck me harder!”

His calloused fingers gripped her slender hips, anchoring her in place as he pulled back and slammed himself deep; earning him a delicious satisfied moan. He quickened his pacing, continuing to dive himself into her until his balls crashed against her skin. Her wet walls were beginning to squeeze his length, encouraging him to thrust her deeper and quicker. He slammed her bottom against the wall as he shoved his length into her, savoring her frenzied moans. He loved watching her unravel in his arms, taking his entire cock like a good girl. 

"I'm going to cum..." She mustered between strained moans, seeing her fall into ecstasy before her. 

"Me too." He grunted, continuing to pound into her until she screamed his name. After a few more pumps he spilled into her, coating her clenching walls with his thick seed. Haruhi's scream almost sounded animalistic as his given name poured off her tongue. 

For a moment he held her close and didn't move. His chest heaved as he caught his breath and felt his sweat trail his temples. Haruhi rested her head on his chest and felt his sweat soaking through his dress shirt. It was almost enough to turn her on again. 

"Who can you force you to scream like that." He gasped before kissing the top of her head. 

Haruhi sighed, "Only you Takashi." 


End file.
